Buddy Murphy
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Matthew Adams (September 26, 1988) is an Australian professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Buddy Murphy. Professional wrestling career Pro Championship Wrestling (2007-2011) Matthew would make his debut on a PCW Slam show in 2007 as Matt Silva prior to appearing in a tag match on a main show teaming with Jacko Lantern in which they would defeat Adam Brooks & Diaz. He would take a break for a few years and fight again in 2010. He would win the PCW State Title at PCW Xmas Chaos, defeating Danny Psycho. He would hold the title for 8 days as he was beaten by Psycho in a rematch. His last match would be a Tables match against Jacko Lantern, however he would return to PCW various times for short feuds or one off matches, being his feud/ singles and last man standing match against his protoge Adam Brooks, the pair would then go on to team up against the PCW Tag Team Champions, "Fulli Syck", in Silva's last PCW match and the last time "Team Silva" wrestled together. Pro Wrestling Alliance (2008-2010) Matthew would debut on January 3 show in losing effort in a Six Way Scramble to Lightning Luke. At PWA Unbreakable he would go for the PWA A1GP Title against then champ Robbie Eagles but would lose. His last match would consist of him winning a cross promotional match between MCW and PWA with him representing MCW. Slam Factory Wrestling (2010) He would make his debut on February 6 show in a losing effort to Ryan Rollins. His last match ended in a no contest with Chris Trance. Riot City Wrestling (2010-2011) Matthew would debut on October 2 in a winning effort in a tag match teaming with Adam Brooks to defeat GD Grimm and Jacko Lantern. At RCW Reanimated he would challenge Jacko Lantern for RCW Heavyweight title to lose. His last match would be a loss in a six way tag match Six Way to GD Grimm team. National Wrestling Alliance and Wrestling Rampage (2010) Matthew would debut on January 16 in losing effort to Greg Graham. His last match would be a win against Mike Petersen. Melbourne City Wrestling (2010-2013) Matt would debut on October 16 winning against Sean O Shea. He would challenge for the main title against Danny Psycho but would lose. At MCW November Reign Ryan Matthew would lose a Tables match against Ryan Rollins. Matthew would once again challenge for the MCW Heavyweight Title and would win defeating then champion Slex at MCW Vendetta. Matthew would defeat Slex in the rematch. Matthew would successfully defend his title against Sonjay Dutt at MCW New Horizons. He would successfully defend the title three more times until he was beaten by Mike Petersen at MCW Worlds Collide. After losing in the rematch he would fight his last match against Adam Brooks which he would lose. Explosive Pro Wrestling (2012) His first and last match would be a win in a 6 man tag against Marcius Pitt, Mikey Nicholls and Shane Haste. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT territory (2013-Present) On 17 March 2013 Silva signed a development contract with WWE. He reported to NXT and started training under the name Buddy Murphy. He made his WWE debut at a NXT live event on 23 November 2013, teaming with Sawyer Fulton and Troy McClain against Angelo Dawkins, Colin Cassady and Wesley Blake. Murphy made his televised debut on NXT 15 May 2014, teaming with Elias Samson in a losing effort against The Ascension. In August 2014, Murphy formed a tag team with Wesley Blake. On the August 14 episode of NXT, they were defeated in the first round of a number one contender tag team tournament by Kalisto and Sin Cara, later known as the Lucha Dragons. For the rest of 2014, Blake and Murphy lost multiple matches to the Lucha Dragons and the Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch and Aiden English). Blake and Murphy were once referred to as Team Thick in October, but that name was dropped in later episodes. Also in October 2014, Blake and Murphy lost a number one contender tag team battle royal, being eliminated by the Ascension. On the January 28th, 2015 edition of NXT, Blake and Murphy defeated champions the Lucha Dragons to win the NXT Tag Team Championship, making Murphy the first Australian to hold a championship within the WWE. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Murphy' ***''Murphy's Law'' (Running brainbuster) **'As Matt Silva' ***''Lights Out'' ***''Silva Breaker'' *'Signature moves' **'As Murphy' ***Stiff punches, kicks, and forearm strikes ***Wheelbarrow suplex ***Running big boot to opponent in corner **'As Matt Silva' ***''Silva Shock'' (Pumphandle neck driver) ***''Silva Star Press'' (Running standing shooting star press) ***''Silva Bullet'' (Missile dropkick) *'Managers' **'Alexa Bliss' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Blake & Murphy' *'Nicknames' **"The Juggernaut" *'Entrance themes' **"Rock It" by Sub Focus (MCW) **"Soulja Boy" - Travis Barker Remix (PCW) **"Robot Rock" by Daft Punk (Independent circuit) **'"Action Packed"' by Kosinus (NXT) (Used while teaming with Wesley Blake) Championships and Accomplishments *'Ballarat Professional Wrestling' **BPW Championship *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Championship *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW State Championship *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wesley Blake External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Team Fully Sick vs Team Silva/Brooks * Matt Silva Vs. Adam Brooks Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Slam Factory Wrestling alumni Category:Explosive Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team ChampionsCategory:Living people